iCrave
by CheSanzGalileii
Summary: 'Your aroma it's like oxygen and I slowly died of asphyxia'


**iCrave**

_**AN:. I don't own anything but the windows mobile phone I used to write and edit this. Enjoy. **_

_''Your aroma it's like oxygen and I slowly died of asphyxia''___

Class reunions were just a joke. An excuse for some to brag about how good life has been treating them, and for other a good chance to prove their ex-peers how wrong they were when they voted them 'most likely to become criminals'.

Although Sam Pucket wasn't here for any of those reasons. She had been practically dragged here by her best friend, Carly Shay.

The reunion was set one of those fancy Witham hotels. All you can eat buffets, unlimited drinks, a great band. All courtesy of The Great Gibby; how he calls himself. Over the years he had manage, somehow, to become a very important business man, to everyone's surprise as usual.

Sitting on a round the brunette was talking animatedly to a former classmate, Jeremy, who to Carly's surprise hasn't had sneeze once on her face.

Samantha was wearing tight black pants that fitted her well tone lower body, a white T, and leather jacket over it. Her blond curls falling freely on her back and over her shoulders. Blue eyes fixed on the woman across her.

Carly's attire; a dark tone turquoise-strapless-long-night-dress that made a great contrast on her white pale skin and long-dark wavy hair. The blonde eyes fixated on her glossy pink lips, they looked full and oh, so inviting.

Germy, as Sam preferred to call him, excused himself and walked towards Freddy Benson who was standing next to the bar talking energetically to some friends from his old AV club, leaving the two females alone.

''Why you keep you looking at me as if I was a fresh cut piece of meat?'' the brunette laughed, raising a brow.

Samantha was sure her friend was well aware of the looks she was getting from all her former class mates. Lustful stares from males, resentment stares from females. Sometimes the brown-eyed woman could be a little conceited.

''Maybe because like many guys in here I want a bite'' replied the blonde cleverly, with a lopsided grin on her lips.

Flirting with each other had become a 'bad habit' they both enjoyed. A guilty pleasure due to Carly's current status.

''That won't be happening...'' Carly shocked her hear, amused.

''One can only hope...'' Sam Pucket's statement made the brunette bite her bottom lip, half smiling at the thoughts that ran through her head.

Carly motioned the blue-eyed to come closer with her index finger, and she did.

"Hope alone doesn't take you anywhere, but who knows. Actions might help..." Carly Shay murmured into the blonde ear, a hint of that flirty tone in her voice and that was exactly what gear Sam's mind into motion.

The taller woman stood up and walked towards her fiancé slowly with a grace and sensuality that was palpable. Who would had though she was going to become such a tease.

Her dress perfectly adjust to her body, accentuating her curves and flat stomach. A pure seductive goddess that could easily drag you to oblivion with that addictive narcotic taste of hers.

Fredward was a good-luck-son-of-a-bitch.

Sam rise her legs and converge them; high heels boots on the table and arms crossed over her chest as she watched the brunette stand next to Freddy, holding his hand. Interlocking her long slim milky fingers between his, a smile on her lips as she joined the conversation.

This view made Sam feel nauseous. That sick feeling in the pit of her stomach always appeared when she saw them together like that.

If something was perfectly clear to her it was that she knew that what both of them girls had was just a sexual fixation. Nothing less, nothing more. At least that's what she kept repeating herself. Pure carnal desire that was all, but still... sometimes she couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Benson and Shay did made a lovely couple. But every fairy tale had its snitch.

A devilish grin appear on Sam's lips. He was her husband to be, but she was her lover. Shay has manage to come clean with this mess for a while now. Mama, was proud. Carly deserved a treat.

* * *

'Sam...' the brunette breathed when Samantha's teeth dug on her shoulder blade from behind. Maybe a bit too late to ask her not to leave a mark, hope not.

Sam wasn't a much of a rational-logical-thinker, but she was smart and clever. She just didn't let that show because then people would always have expectations, and that was something she hated.

She knew how to interpreted Carly's innuendos. She always could find a way to deliver what the brunette wanted because in fact Carly's needs matched hers.

In less than two hours she learned that the bathrooms at the second level of the hotel were totally deserted due to the fact that the area was brand new and since it was low season during these times of years the hotel wasn't that full.

She also tried the rooms at this level but they were all locked, and without the magnet cards they were impossible to open. But for what she had in mind, the sources would do.

They manage to escape the party discreetly and entered the big fancy bathroom, stumbling like children; running and laughing uncontrollably.

A full wall mirror covered the big tile walls over the cold-gray rubble sinks.

Sam grabbed the brunette by her long silky dark hair, making her face the mirror. The laughter stopped.

Sam licked her own lips in anticipation and pulled her companion's head back to gain better access to the neck. Her moist tongue traveled all over it till it got to the brunette's earlobe, forcing a moan out of her lips.

''I bet you I could make you scream my name over and over while you beg me for more'' Sam murmured into Carly's ear looking straightly into brown-eyed through the mirror.

That husky tone of voice echoing into Carly's ear directly to her mind, visions of things Sam had and could do to her making her arousal more intense.

Sam knew no limits, contrary to Freddy. Perhaps that was why Carly let herself got involve into this twisted love triangle mess.

She loved Freddy; he was sweet, romantic, caring. But Sam; she adored the blonde's mischievous ways. She was the typical 'bad guy'; naughty, a rule-breaker, her drug. Much like adrenaline and Carly had unconsciously become addicted to it.

The blue-eyed woman made her feel alive and could take her out of the monotonous pre-married life from time to time.

But having a steady life was also important for Carly. She has always been well organize and planned everything ahead. Although this was certainly something she hadn't plan, it just happened.

It had always been like a time bomb after all, just matter of time till it exploded.

The attraction had always been there, it only took Freddy's and Carly's engage party, a few drinks and the fact that the brown eyed male pass away in the bathroom to give Sam the push to fuck her best friend senseless on the kitchen counter.

Thin pale fingers doodle random symbols, softly, on the back of the dark haired woman. Shivers running through all her nervous system.

The brunette dress was being unzipped with such serene composure that was unanticipated, considering that Sam wasn't really the patience type. Each inch of skin that was reveal was rapidly cover by a trail of wet kisses that left a mark behind until the dress fell on the big white tiles that covered the bathroom floor, leaving Carly topless in front of the mirror.

Perfectly round medium size breasts exposed, along with hard pink nipples longing for contact.

Anticipation was such a turn on.

Samantha passed her hands under Carly's shoulders and cupped her breast between her warm hands, Carly mimicked the blonde actions and place her own hands on top of her lover's urging the blue-eyed to squeeze them harder. Neither of them girls ever taking their eyes of the reflection.

Carly watched as Sam free one of her hands from her hold and how it traveled up her chest directly to her neck, making slightly pressure on it and automatically pulling her head upwards.

A wet sensation could be felt between her ear and neck, Sam's tongue could do miracles to her skin. Now the wet sensation was spreading lower on her body, making a gasp escape from the brunette's lips.

''Sam...'', Carly pleaded ''...your top, take it off.''

As if it was a command from a higher force, the blonde obeyed without complain, exposing the soft-warm skin to her full view.

It was overwhelming; the sexual presence Sam could expel in an instant with a simple gesture as tossing a piece of her clothing aside along with her bra.

The blue-eyed pressed her upper body against the brunette's back and the view was practically obscene in the good sense of the word. Hands tangle into blonde curls, hikes tattooed on the brunette's upper back. But to Carly the sensation of Sam's hard nipples pressed against her back was priceless.

Sam hand stared lowering softly through Carly's flat abdomen and stared playing with the waistband of her underwear. The brown-eyed woman shivered in anticipation and closed her eyes to savor the moment…

Sam hands stop as soon as she looked up and saw Carly's expression. It was mind-blowing, but she could make it feel even better for her, hotter.

''Open your eyes, ma petite'' she whispered into the girl ear. That Italian accent she portrait in such a sexy manner made the brown-eyed even wetter, and she did as told.

"Look...'' the blonde gesture with a movement of her head at their reflection.

''This time want you to watch as I fuck you, cupcake'' her chin was resting on Carly's shoulder, a dark look in her eyes, that delectable grin on her lips.

Carly could feel her blood boiling, the excitement grew and none parted their gaze from the mirror.

Sam hand touched the wet spot between the brunette legs, rubbed it, fallow act she pull her hand up, inhale the aroma of her lover's arousal, and ended up passing the tip of her tongue on her own fingers, savoring her sweet nectar.

Carly froze from the sight, now she was breathing harder, even wetter she could had bet.

The blonde hand began to wonder over Carly's waistband once again, slowly pulling at it and introducing it to touch her most privet areas.

The sensation was so physically powerful; it should have been a sin. The feeling of Sam's fingers curling in and out of her at a steady pace with such currency was amazing.

Carly's nipples were so hard it actually hurt. Her legs felt like they weren't going to be able to sustain her weight any longer. The white orbit of her brown eyes was the only thing Sam could see before she closed them.

"NO…" she didn't intent to yelled or anything but her voice came out cold and harsh. With her free hand Sam grabbed Carly by her chin .

More tenderly, she mutters softly ''open them, luv'' against her neck, Carly opened them once again with great difficulty, the blonde fingers were still inside her thus making it difficult for her to actually focus.

'' I want you to remember how you look when you're cumming for me'' the words came out so dirty and naughty. That they trigger a chain of reactions on the brunette's body. Automatically she began to tremble as her walls closed against Sam's fingers. Her moans grew a little louder and her hands pull on Sam's hair over her shoulders, a adamant for her to suck harder on that spot of her neck.

The brunette came hard against her lover's hand between heavy gasps for air and incoherent mumbled words.

A few minutes later her breathing even out and she was zipping her dress back up.

Sam stared at her form, seated on the sink top still half naked.

Carly Shay grabbed her purse, fixed her hair, planted a quick wet peck on the blue-eyed lips and walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
